


Thunder!

by Skyrocket25



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom, baby loki - Fandom
Genre: (marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Other, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Sad Loki, Thor Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tired Loki, Warning: Loki, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Loki is scared of storm outside of the castles walls and goes to find is big brother Thor to protect him from it. Might read similar to other works. Just wanted to write this nice short one has couldn't get it out of my head. Just a nice short one with a young Loki and his older brother Thor nice ending.hope you like :)





	Thunder!

Thunder 

"Dor" the small toddler cries has he makes his way down the Castle corridors. Has fast has he could walk with his tiny legs.  
Clinging to the small teddy he treasured so much, has his big brother had given it to him. The small dark headed boy had tied a red bit of cloth around its neck. Like the red cape his brother wore and the one he loved to be tightly wrapped up in has it made him feel safe and warm. Allowing himself to fall asleep with the sense that his brother wasn't far from him. 

The huge corridors were haunting at night for any small child. With only the dimly lit lanterns hanging from walls, giving light. Could he see where he was going. He couldn't stop himself from jumping and crying out at ever little noise and shadow. He pasted on the way to his brothers Chambers. A loud crash of thunder filled the boy’s ears making them ring terribly. Along with the corridors of the Castle. Lightning following seconds later turning the shadows into horrific monstrous shapes. Huge tears of fear where now falling from the little Prince's eyes now. Making his pale cheeks turn pink and puffy. Small whimpers escaping his lips. 

The storm had woken him with a fright. He did not understand what it was or what it meant. And did not need to. The only thing he needed was the safety of his brother arms around him. He turns the last corner to where is his brother Chambers were. Now running to the two huge doors at the end of the corridor. Has another crash of thunder went through his ears. Not tall enough to reach the door handle yet. He bagged on the doors has hard has his little hands would let him.  
"Dor!" 

"Dor!"  
He called sobbing over and over hitting the doors. It wasn't long till the doors swung open. And his huge Golden headed brother stood in front of him. With a look of concern in his eyes. Quickly looking around for what had been causing some much noise. Till his eyes slowly looked down to him. The concern faded from his eyes has he stared down to see his little brother standing there.  
"Loki, how did you get out of bed." He asks, with now a grin forming on his lips. His little brother just sobs again. 

"Dor" 

Thor grins more at the cute way his little brother tries to say his name. Reaching down he easily picks up the little one. With one strong arm holding him close to his chest.  
Loki wraps an arm around Thor's neck, resting his head against his shoulder. Still quietly whimpering has he squeezes his teddy to him.  
"Hush, now all is alright brother. What has you upset." Thor whispers quietly, gently rubbing Loki's back to try and soothe him.  
Like the storm it's self-had heard his question. A massive crash of thunder hit the Sky's like the nine realms it's self was trying to cross though. Loki nearly jumped out Thor’s arms with a loud cry leaving his lips. Thor's arms tightened around his frightened brother unconsciously. He sighs closing the doors to his Chambers. Guilt filling him has he realised Its his powers scaring Loki. 

He gently rocks him back and forth, cuddling him close has he does. Whispering sweet words of comfort. Loki’s sobbing slows down. His heavy breathing calms with it. Nuzzling himself into Thor’s necks with only little whimpers now. Has he relaxes with the warmth of his brother around him. Only focusing on his soothing voice.  
Thor smiles down, gently nuzzling his face into Loki's dark hair. Greeted back with emerald green puffy eyes. "That's it now, little one. Everything is alright. Nothing will dare harm you with me here. You are safe..." 

Loki only yawns back in response. Tired eyes slowly blinking has they look back at Thor. He smiles widens has he watches in amusement. Loki, fighting to keep his eyes open. Ultimately losing has Thor continues to gently rock him in his arms. Continuing his sweet words of nothing. Wanting his brother to only focused on his voice and not the raging storm outside the castle walls. 

Slowly he makes his way over to the bed. Placing Loki down gently, wrapping the warm blankets over him. Before then settling down beside him.  
For a long while he just watches his brother sleep. Wishing he could just stay small and innocent forever. So, it would always be like this. Easy and simple to care for his brother. Keeping him out of harm’s way, from the rest of the worlds claws and fangs.  
Another crash a thunder hits the Sky's. Loki whimpers softly in his sleep. But soon settles when a warm, strong arm wraps around him pulling him close. 

Protecting him... 

"It's okay little brother. I'm here. It saddens me that my thunder causes you fear." His voice barely a whisper in Loki's ear. 

"Remember sweet brother of mine...the thunder will never hurt you only protect." Thor gently kisses him on of his head.


End file.
